Agricultural equipment known as combine harvesters or combines is becoming increasingly large and with ever wider cutting tables to enable a field to be threshed in an effective manner. The cutting table is, in itself, essentially wider than the actual harvester. During threshing, crop residues, such as chaff and straw, are generated. The straw may either be collected or distributed on the field. If it is to be distributed on the field, it may either be distributed as it is or be chopped into small pieces in a straw chopper before it and the chaff are distributed on the field to help provide nutrient for forthcoming crops. For a variety of reasons, such as obtaining suitable temperature and moisture gradients for future crops on the field, even insulation of the field and effective use of agricultural chemicals, it is desirable to spread the crop residues behind the combine harvester and to the sides as evenly as possible over a region essentially corresponding to the width of the cutting table. As the cutting tables become wider, it becomes increasingly difficult to spread over the whole of the intended width. In fact, it is necessary to be able to spread crop residue even wider than the cut, in order to compensate for side winds or cross winds affecting the crop residue once it has left the combine harvester. Cross winds can stall any sideways projection of crop residues, resulting in an uneven distribution.
Hence, there exists a need for spreader arrangements that is able to spread crop residues, e.g. chopped or unchopped straw, wider than presently known arrangements. An object of the invention is therefore to provide a spreading arrangement that can spread straw over a wider area than previously know spreading arrangements.